


【DV】Disillusion

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4DV学会不再期待的但丁遇上了被他抛之脑后的人。他将其归咎于魅魔的阴谋。⚠️non/con；rough sex；轻微G描写





	【DV】Disillusion

在人间摸打滚爬混迹的这些年，但丁不止一次被好事之徒问及：十余年猎魔生涯教会他最珍贵的经验是什么？ 

红衣恶魔猎人笑着摇头，啜饮一口品质低劣的麦酒，咂咂嘴，用开玩笑的语气说，“我学会不再期待。你知道的，希望越大，失望就越大。”

他身旁的醉汉大笑着试图去拍他的肩，被他不动声色地侧身避开。“得了吧托尼，”那人口齿不清地说，“你看上去风流的很。这一带见过你的小妞没一个不对你动心过，自荐枕席的更不在少数。可你活的像个清心寡欲的鳏夫。告诉我，是什么让你拒绝了一朵朵主动送上门的鲜花？难道是因为你曾有过一段夭折的爱情？那坏女人狠狠伤了你的心，甚至连你再爱的勇气都给剥夺了。”醉汉打了个酒嗝，浑浊的眼球上下翻动，自顾自地继续说下去，“又或者是你娶过一个好女人。但她死了，顺带抽走了你灵魂的另一半。这下说得通了——谁还能争得过一个死人？往后余生恐怕你都要活在她的阴影中咯，硬汉。”

这就不在和外人讨论的范围中了。但丁默不作声，手指搓摩粗糙的杯口，打心眼里觉得这男人的的猜测荒诞而狂妄。

也许傲慢无礼是人类的本质，他想。素昧平生的路人都可以对你的人生指指点点，好像他们是什么该死的命运裁判员。偏偏命运女神本身就是瞎了眼的正义化身，她老眼昏花，却又固执死板地维持天平的两端此消彼长，赋予一人幸福的同时必定会有另一人遭殃，殊不知被她所忽视的斯巴达之子从未造访过象征着幸运的托盘。

他们于厄运中翻滚求生，通往死亡的道路上为意志坚定者升起荆棘王座。最终但丁摘下了桂冠，而他的兄长夭折在了半路。他踩着半身的鲜血与尸骸，独自一人品尝胜利苦涩的果实。

但丁仰起头，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。不能再想下去了，他对自己说。随后又觉得自己可笑的很。透明的玻璃杯折射出盛年男人极具魅力的面孔，如同玻璃的表面，平滑光洁，无懈可击。然而光鲜亮丽的背后隐藏的裂纹是浅显的表面所不能反射的，世人往往只看见他们愿意看到的：一个强大到无所不能的恶魔猎人，他们的救世主！

但丁把自己逗乐了。酒精的后劲染指了清明，他双目放空，盯着桌面吃吃的笑。因为他想起刚结束的那单委托，一家老小虔诚的信徒匍匐在他脚下，流着泪高呼着神迹降临。

他笑得肩膀耸动，笑着笑着又板起脸，浅色而无温度的眼里闪过不属于人类的疏离冷漠。

还有什么比把恶魔当做英雄更匪夷所思的事呢？或许人类根本不在乎他们崇拜的神到底是个什么东西，在虚无缥缈的事物上寄托不切实际的幻想是他们一贯天真的做派。

话虽如此，其实但丁并不讨厌庸俗软弱甚至贪婪的人性。恰巧相反，那些为他兄长所唾弃的情感正是支撑他走到现在的不朽焰火。一意孤行者从仇恨的毒液中汲取力量，而心存希望的人总会多一条出路。强大的力量滋生对更加强大的力量追求，恐惧和憎恨形成莫比乌斯的恶性循环。维吉尔清高，狂傲地认为自己凌驾于人类之上，可在但丁看来他本身即为聪颖与愚蠢的矛盾综合体。他的哥哥自命不凡，老天非要他堕落；他越是反抗命运，因果的齿轮却又早已转动。

我该学会放下，向前看。但丁想。维吉尔用一夜时间毁掉了他最美好的年纪，借此教会他成长的代价太过沉重。可那时候我才刚成年啊。他紧握酒杯的手泛起青筋，试图驱赶那亡灵逐渐成型的轮廓，禁忌之人的影子却阴魂不散地在眼前浮现。

他本该在暮色降临之时，穿着最好的外套，踩着飞扬的尘土，肩并肩与维吉尔走在草坪上。他手舞足蹈地规划着两人的未来，而维吉尔蹙眉冷笑，嘲讽他的理想主义和不切实际。他还会带着赤裸裸的热情，吞咽下兄长所有的不满，在父亲的书房里与他交颈缠绵。

维吉尔，维吉尔…又是维吉尔。但丁厌烦地皱起眉，今日想起他那可恶兄长的次数超过了他给自己定下的死规矩。三次，不能再多了。

一旁的醉汉见但丁不言语，一会儿笑又一会儿苦着脸，以为自己戳到了他的伤心过往。说不清是心虚还是惭愧，他招了招手叫来酒保白送了但丁一瓶伏特加。但丁颇为意外地看向他，朝醉汉行了个浮夸的手指礼，没有拒绝这份无言的赔罪。

他咬开木质的松软瓶塞，烈酒下肚的瞬间灼烧的不仅是食道，还有时刻紧绷的易感神经——过紧的弓弦会割伤它的使用者，偶尔放纵一次反倒无损箭矢的锋利。

不醉不休。但丁朝着破旧的天花板举起酒瓶。敬他枉死的母亲，不知所踪的父亲，还有，被宿命愚弄的兄长。

午夜十二点的钟声敲响，尚且沉浸在小世界里的但丁如梦初醒地抬眼望了望墙壁上悬挂的吊钟。他以前可没有发觉自己如此耽于幻想，等到回过神大厅内的客人早已陆陆续续散场了。酒馆老板娘仗着风韵犹存，扭着腰往独处的猎人身上凑。她撩动长发，猩红的指甲划过但丁宽阔的胸膛，廉价香水刺鼻的气味如同不怀好意的小蛇钻进他的鼻腔。

但丁礼貌地推开她，谎称今晚有了约，如果您能给我赊账那便再好不过。本以为暗示意味够足的老板娘气急败坏，跺着脚警告但丁如果他再不还钱就把他列进酒馆的永久黑名单，半只脚都别想再跨进大门。表面风光的恶魔猎人求饶似的举起双手，暗叹女人是洪水猛兽，漂亮的女人更甚。掏空了每个口袋的现金后他总算得以脱身，老板娘幽怨地看着他，抱怨着你要是肯陪我睡一觉本可将赊的账一笔勾销。但丁本还算的上稳健的步伐一滞，被这大胆露骨的提议杀个措手不及，以至于整个人趔趄地歪倒在门框上。好在他很快找回了一贯的从容，换上那种女士最无法拒绝的“苦恼”笑容，绅士地朝她挥挥手，脚底抹油似的开溜，融入夜色之中。

时值冬季，酒馆外雪花飞舞。到处白茫茫的一片，虽然无风，但寒气刺骨，冰冷的雪花凝结不化。多亏半魔强健的体魄，这点寒意奈何不了但丁，再加上方才烈酒入肚后起到暖身子的作用，甚至让他生起几分观赏的闲心。到了这个点几乎大小店家通通闭了户，街道上结了一层薄冰，湿滑得很。但丁大可一路骗术师火花带闪电地窜回落脚的旅馆，前提是不要在第二天上报纸的头版头条：圣城雪夜再现红衣魅影——如果这座古老的城市存在报社的话。

但丁为自己丰富的想象力叫绝，思忖了片刻还是决意绕路走小巷子回去，即使沿途要穿越寻常人避之不及的“三不管”区域。他有什么好怕的？那些不法之徒看到他才会露出真正见了鬼的表情。只不过...他摸了摸裸露在外的一截胳膊，难以置信在这样的天气温度下居然还在不倦地向外散发着热度。他喝了点酒，虽然远没有到醉的地步，可酒精到底不是人畜无害的羔羊，它会让怯懦者鲁莽，仁慈者凶恶。若是真遇上点“特殊情况”，难保他下手可能会没轻没重。

如果说白日里的佛杜那主城区只展现给访客最美好的一面，那么深夜的外围暗巷便是它藏污纳垢的阴暗面。即使无心傲慢，上位者的优容依旧如同波纹涟漪，于但丁周身的气场中显现。他路过倒在肮脏墙角的瘾君子，对方口吐白沫，枯槁且布满针孔的手徒劳地伸向耀眼如天神的他。红衣恶魔斜睨一眼，瞳孔里闪过怜悯，也仅此而已；他目睹衣衫褴褛的妓女被粗鲁的嫖客按在污浊的墙壁上，从后方被一下接一下地顶撞。这次他没有多看，加快了脚步，踏着分不清呻吟还是惨叫的余音拐进下一个路口。

父亲啊。但丁长吁短叹。

您可真是贻害万千。母亲受你牵连，维吉尔到死都活在你的阴影之下，就连这座尊你为神的“圣城”也在暗处滋生了数不胜数的罪恶。

人类值得拯救吗？他望着头顶的新月，若有所思。

神爱世人，谁又来爱一爱恶魔呢？

与诗人同名的但丁难得萌生诗兴，对此他归咎于血液里残余酒精在作祟。倦意像一张大网笼住了猎人。他抛开那些乱七八糟的念头，伸了个懒腰，离旅馆越近便越是想念那松软的被褥，温暖的壁炉，还有......

但丁眯起眼，确信自己没有眼花。最初的讶然诧异褪去后，一股森然的寒意攀上他的脊背。他屏住了呼吸，心脏却狂跳个不停。

一个披着斗篷的身影出现在暗巷与街道的交汇处。遗世独立，仿佛自世界的尽头而来。他的半张脸隐藏在浓重的阴影下，另一半则沐浴着街灯亮橙色的柔光，为朦胧平添几分梦幻。

但丁在心里默念那个名字。

“维吉尔。”他轻声喊道。

这张好不容易放松的弓终究还是拉满了。箭在弦上，一触即发。

被叫到名字的不速之客露出困惑的神情，似乎难以消解初次见面的人怎会知晓他的姓名。出于良好的家庭修养又或是其他什么原因，他缓缓拉下了兜帽。

“为什么你会知道我的名字？”他问但丁，握刀的右手始终没有放松警惕，拇指抵着刀镡，便于以最快的速度抽刀再归鞘。

但丁张了张口，发现自己连一个音节都发不出。对方熟悉又陌生的声线如同电流贯穿他麻木的肢体。现在他的血管里燃烧着沸腾的爱与恨，无尽的思念与悲伤夹杂着痛苦和愤怒，快要将他摇摇欲坠的理智吞噬殆尽。恶魔猎人表面上冷静不改，然而在完美的假面之下，修剪平滑的指甲早已深深没入掌心。

借着皎洁的月色，但丁细细打量“维吉尔”浑身上下的每一处细节，眼神直白露骨，如同捕猎的野兽，恨不得将面前人的血肉骨髓一并拆解入腹。

他的光彩照人是苍白的脸色和平淡的表情所不能遮掩的，宛如误入凡间的战争天使降临在最为污浊不堪的暗渊。事实上但丁比任何人都清楚他的哥哥根本是秉性恶劣的恶魔，天使这样的比喻若是传入本尊耳里怕是能让他失态地大笑。

而此时此刻维吉尔却像个迷路的少年人。他的脸颊圆润，稚气尚存，依稀还能看出点童年时代残留的婴儿肥。逆着月光，但丁注意到他的瞳色较之多年前塔顶上兄弟相残时更为湛蓝清澈，肃杀如冬日罡风的气质被更为柔和的冰川消融取代。或许刻在维吉尔基因里的冷血和警惕是随着年龄与日俱增的，但丁想。刚走出温室的家猫总是对未知的一切抱以过度旺盛的好奇心，天真地以为自己足够机敏，事事皆可掌握先机，却对即将到来的危机一无所知。

可维吉尔死了十年了。

这个冰冷的事实如同一柄利剑刺中了但丁抽痛的心脏，在伤口恶化蔓延之前，凛冬的严寒驱散了所有的期待与幻想。

他摸向背后的叛逆，善意的面具终于出现裂纹。年轻人神色一凛，手中刃嗡嗡作响，俨然做好了应敌的准备。

至于你到底是什么。恶魔猎人扬起诡谲的笑容，化作红光先发制人。

我很快就会知道了。

但丁不记得他们打了多久。比起对手全力以赴却节节败退的窘境，正值全盛期的但丁是十足的游刃有余。刚开始他还留了心眼，次次大开大合的攻击实为不怀好意的试探，目的是为了摸清年轻人实力的深浅。“维吉尔”出手干净利落，所挥的每一刀尽是杀招，绝不拖泥带水。可但丁总能轻松地挑开离他咽喉仅几寸距离的刀尖，反手回砍的力度强悍霸道，震得对方虎口发麻，几乎拿不稳刀。他无意拉长战线，在数不清刀剑第几次交锋的间隙寻得破绽，乘胜追击用剑背猛击对方的手腕，阎魔刀应着骨骼断裂的脆响声脱离主人的手，宛如一道流星飞到几米开外，倒插入冰天雪地的瞬间，血肉被利刃穿透的撕裂声回荡在狭小的巷子里。

年轻人在被大剑穿过腹部钉在地上时一脸错愕，仿佛从未预料过自己竟会如此轻易的落败。他还那么小，甚至不太会压抑过于凄厉的惨叫，额角渗出的冷汗濡湿他打理整齐的碎发，软趴趴地贴在白皙的侧脸。但丁握着剑柄的手一顿，歪着脑袋打量因失血和疼痛而颤抖不止的“哥哥”。

你果然不是维吉尔。但丁平静地想。他的兄长即使受到致命的贯穿伤也只会咬着牙一声不吭，即使连喘息都变得不连贯，那双锐利的眼眸也绝不会流露半点脆弱。

可是一个会在但丁面前展现脆弱的维吉尔？真有意思。

“你也太弱了。”迎着身下人愤恨的眼神，但丁啧啧地说。男孩的脑袋被不那么温柔地按在雪地上，而凶手伏在他的耳边低声呢喃。“如果要假扮维吉尔，光靠这具皮囊的伪装是没用的。”他轻拍“维吉尔”的脸颊，后者厌恶地躲开他轻佻的手，却在下一秒被强硬地掐着下巴扭过头。

“甚至不及他一半能打。”但丁遗憾地补充道。

这句讥讽犹如一盆冰水迎面泼在年轻人身上。那张青涩俊秀的面孔因为被羞辱而逐渐扭曲。寒冷侵蚀不了这具坚韧的躯体分毫，胜者居高临下奚落他引以为傲的力量却如同剥下他精致的皮，露出内里被打碎的自尊心。

维吉尔将口中溢出的血沫吐到但丁脸上。

“渣滓。”他真情实意地唾弃。语气是自认为的凶狠，蓝眼睛迸射出滔天的怒意。

兔子分不清谁才是猎手，天真得可爱与愚笨得可怜并不矛盾。

但丁经历了几秒钟的愣神。转瞬即逝。阴沉的乌云仅在他的面庞上停留了刹那，取而代之的是一阵莫名且来势凶猛的狂喜。他听见心中冷却的篝火重燃时发出的火星四溅声，沉寂许久的欲望猛兽正在苏醒，咆哮着要挣开桎梏，向着它觊觎已久的猎物扑去。

“对，对。”他笑得越发癫狂，眼里泛滥的是维吉尔无法理解的狂热，“这就像他了。”

但丁没有擦掉脸上沾染的血迹。也许在“维吉尔”看来这是对受辱的回敬，而他将其视作胜利的勋章。他垂死挣扎的战俘倒有几分骨气，却也只习得维吉尔的皮毛。他哥哥的能耐可不止如此，但丁花了十年时间才逐步消化那份支撑着斯巴达长子义无反顾踏上不归路的动机是什么。

是纯粹。纯粹的爱与纯粹的恨交织在一起，谱写编织了维吉尔糟糕透顶的人生，让他在最绚烂的年纪断裂，毁灭。

他再次近距离打量“维吉尔”的脸，惊觉他们已经长得不再相似了。这是一个向过去道别的信号，意味着但丁在沐浴过后对着镜子把头发梳上去再给自己来一发的时光一去不复返。魔帝被封印之后再也没有和维吉尔长得一模一样的人偶以各种各样蹩脚的理由钻进他的生活，妄想爬上他的床。啊，差点忘了还有另一种调皮的生物——魅魔。它们是弱小的魔物，仅被一颗蕴含魔力的子弹命中便会炸裂成晶莹的碎片；却在某种意义上又强大的惊人：它们会潜入猎物的梦境，化作你最渴望之人的模样，使出浑身解数勾引你与它缠绵，借此榨干你的每一滴精液供它所用。

你会是他吗？但丁情不自禁抚上“维吉尔”的脸，如同顽童在拨弄一只垂死的蓝蝶。他温热的指尖所及之处激起细微的汗毛倒竖，同时为苍白添上一抹绯红。男孩眼眶通红，毫无威慑力地瞪视无礼之徒，却又控制不住地发抖。

“如果要杀我，那便动手吧。”维吉尔哆嗦着嘴唇，花了不小的力气才找回因恐惧而变调的声音。如果说败在强者手下是他的宿命，那么他将引颈受戮，坦然面对死亡的镰刀。

他只是不甘心，这一天来得太快，而他甚至未能参透未知世界的一角。

但丁爱怜地按上他的嘴唇，仿佛体贴的情人在安慰年幼的伴侣，实则是用带着胁迫意味的施力逼他噤声。

“请你安静一些。”他轻声细语地说，像是怕惊扰了这场美梦。“维吉尔”唇边凝固的血液被他漫不经心地抹开，涂抹在苍白的唇上宛如女子猩红艳丽的口脂。“至少你比我之前遇到的那些魅魔要有趣的多。他们的演技太差啦，维吉尔才不会骑在我的腰上一遍又一遍喊着我的名字。猜猜怎么样？他们扮演的维吉尔居然会是那种主动帮我吸老二的类型，不过追求“力量”的不择手段倒是殊途同归。”他嗤笑一声，摇头不赞许的模样犹如年长者对晚辈失望至极的点评。

维吉尔被迫充当了屈辱的聆听者，这些从未耳濡过的污言秽语远超他所能承受的底线。处于任人宰割的无助境地，他选择放空眼神，怔怔地望着远处缎带飘舞的阎魔刀。

原来还存在另一个维吉尔。他神思飘忽。未来的自己会变得如同这男人所说的那般强大吗？我还能拥有未来吗？这个男人到底是谁？为什么我会在他身上感受到一股久远的气息……

“……但丁？”他艰难地开口，催动破败的声带问出萦绕在脑海里的疑问。

他知道答案呼之欲出。

而但丁的欣赏与玩乐到此为止。

“你要得逞了。”他面上褪色的笑意变得冷淡，压抑的魔力于瞬间暴动。猎人庞大魁梧的身姿逆着光，投射在斑驳墙壁上的影子竟是恶魔狰狞的轮廓。魔人吐出的热息在寒冷的空气中凝结成水雾，低沉如轰鸣的嗓音是不属于人类的音色。被牢牢压制住的“维吉尔”惊惶的表情拨弄着他的施虐心，而就在几分钟前他还想着给这小家伙一个教训就放人走。

诚然他深爱着维吉尔每一种可能的神态。他的浅笑，他的怒容，他的悲伤，他的脆弱。即使但丁无法百分之百的感同身受，但也恨不得将它们一一珍藏。博物馆陈列的艺术品并不会因游客浅尝辄止而失去它的魅力。然而现在但丁只想看这张美丽的面孔哭泣的模样。他把温情与思念赠予了亡者，心里却流淌着掺杂毒素的欲念，丑陋的阴暗面叫嚣着释放。

真是丢人，但丁想。哪怕是一张相似的脸也能让他失态至此。

但丁主动打开了牢笼。

锋利的爪子当空一划，维吉尔的前襟应声破裂。男孩湛蓝的瞳孔骤缩，还未来得及消化眼前一桩接一桩的厄运，下意识便想护住自己暴露在外的胸部。他不明白这个男人要做什么，只知道在公众场合这般衣衫不整是违背礼仪，极度可耻的。但他脱力的臂膀的确使不出多余的力气，软软搭在胸口那只魔人的利爪上，像极了欲拒还迎的勾引。

始作俑者看他一副要背过气的样子才想起魅魔的身体可不像他那样结实耐得住折腾。于是但丁抽出了插在“维吉尔”腹部的大剑。叛逆喝饱了血，从温暖的腹腔中重见天日时闪烁着暗红色雀跃的光芒。但丁吹了声口哨，心里感慨老伙计你倒是先在人的身体里走了一遭。

紧接着维吉尔听见裂帛声。一股蛮力将他的外裤从中间生生撕开，聊以遮羞的内裤被长指甲勾着拨向一旁，露出了在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖的小穴。

恐惧的大手再一次攫住了他。即使再不通情事的处子也对接下来要发生的事猜得一二。起初羞愤的情绪占据了上风，很快，对未知的茫然滋生了更为深重的畏怯。他自诩所向披靡，于人类社会漂泊的这些年鲜尝败绩；如今却被陌生的男人打倒在肮脏的小巷，对方甚至吝啬施与死亡的处刑。胜者惯常用这种令人难以忍受的方式折磨他的对手吗？维吉尔开始挣扎，长腿胡乱地蹬向上方的男人。怎样都好，最好能激怒这个有着但丁影子的恶魔，让他干脆利落地扭断自己的脖子。

就是不要在这里。他的眼里闪过一丝绝望，父亲的英魂说不定正凌驾在这座城市的上空。维吉尔决不允许他看见自己引以为傲的长子受此侮辱。

男人轻松制服了他所有徒劳的抵抗，仅用一只手爪便死死攥住了他的手腕，膝盖顶进腿间，摩擦着他萎靡的性器。痛呼被隐于咬紧的牙关间，直到可怖的性器抵上了他的后穴。维吉尔呼吸一窒。他甚至能够感受到凹凸不平又坚硬的鳞片是如何刮挠那片敏感的皮肤。

“你最好不是处子。”但丁说，“因为接下来不会那么好过。”

“要怪就怪你找错了捕食的对象，而我恰巧喝了点酒，下手不知轻重。”

没有柔情似水的前戏，没有兼顾承受方的润滑。恶魔发挥了贪婪残暴的本性，将硕大的阴茎草草埋进了那个能带给他欢愉的小口。

但丁的天堂之孔，维吉尔的地狱之门。

“你不是但丁。”男孩的哭喊融化在身下的雪里。他曾天真的以为被开膛破腹便是所能承受痛楚的极限。可现实狠狠给了他一耳光，同为恶魔的维吉尔从未意识到同类折磨人的手段远非他所能想象。

但丁又怎么会对他做这种事呢？即使童年里的胞弟是十足惹人厌烦的小恶魔，也会一边说着“痛痛飞走”一边笨拙地帮他轻吹膝盖上渗血的伤口。可笑的是这些回忆就在今晚之前还被他视作无用的弱点，恨不得去之而后快；现在却像是一根救命的浮木，当痛苦没过口鼻，他试图伸手去抓住，在快要碰到边角的刹那它又化作泡影。

“我恨你...滚开！别碰我！”他被顶撞的摇摇晃晃，双手被制住让他找不到着力点，只能跟随男人的节奏被操得在雪地上前后耸动。那根沾着血的阴茎将他的身体顶出去一段距离，他麻木地以为可以换得片刻休息，却在下一秒被拽着腰狠狠按回破开甬道的凶器上。

但丁居高临下观赏他的俘虏。恶魔无机质的瞳孔反射出“维吉尔”失魂落魄的狼狈，后者甚至萌生了一种正在被机器侵犯的错觉。魔化后的阴茎尺寸惊人，其上附着的硬颗粒凸起剐蹭在柔嫩的内壁不亚于刀尖凌迟的滋味。他细细咀嚼魅魔的每一声凄厉的哀鸣，颇为遗憾地替他打上不合格的分数。

“你觉得自己有的选吗？”他捏捏男孩柔韧的大腿。正面肏弄的优势于此刻尽显，但丁甚至能捕捉到对方小腹随着捣进去的动作鼓起的一个个幅度微妙的小包。他发出餍足的喟叹，像是被蛊惑似的将粗糙的掌心覆在自己阴茎处在的位置，那里的贯穿伤正在缓慢愈合，透过血肉重组的间隙隐约可以窥见蠕动收缩的内里。

这让但丁怀念起了用剑刃切开魔物的瞬间。如此丑陋的肢体在破裂时也会绽放出绚丽的血花，四散的魔力升腾，再化作红魂被战胜者吸收进每一个毛孔。杀戮在带来死亡的同时点燃恶魔的欲念，一人的陨落伴随另一人的日渐壮大。他死死盯着“维吉尔”腹上的那道伤口，幻想着将指尖戳进去，不顾小家伙的求饶和啜泣分开几近愈合血肉。他不会那么轻易得到满足，一根手指远远不够，宽大的整只手掌都将造访那秘处。不如在里面肆意搅动，或许他还能触碰到自己的老二。在“维吉尔”的体内给自己来一个手活？这可真是新奇。

但他终究没有这么做。在濒临失控的边缘，良知与人性捞了他一把，勉强压下了无端肆虐的破坏欲。一种疯狂的念头有助于盖过另一种，恶魔突然想到了更有趣的玩法。

现在，但丁相信这场单方面的凌虐的确是魅魔噩梦般的初体验。他后知后觉地意识到自己完全没有顾忌身下人的感受，仿佛对方是没有生命的性爱玩具，而他只需要把老二浅浅地拔出一截再重重地碾回去，便可收获一次甜蜜的紧缚。男孩的大腿内侧遍布青紫，其中不乏道道形容可怖的抓痕。原本窄小的后穴连容纳一指都嫌勉强，如今却被动地吞吃整根粗长的阴茎。脆弱的肠道根本受不住这样的苛责，于是见血成为必然，落红顺着男孩痉挛的腿根一路蜿蜒，流入洁白的雪中，宛如卧榻散花的处子。

“屁股再夹紧点。”他抽打男孩的臀瓣，在洁白如云朵的肉团上留下淫靡的掌印， “这点程度还不足以把我榨出来。你可得再加把劲。”

维吉尔泪眼婆娑地仰着脸，看向在他身体里作恶的男人。分不清是冷汗还是泪水氤氲在眼里，魔咒般的命令重击他的鼓膜。从头至尾，对性事犹如一张白纸的男孩没有从中获得半点快感，就连疲软在身前的性器都未曾勃起。被侵占被撕裂的疼痛与恐惧像严丝合缝的蛛丝，紧紧缠绕在他四肢。男人说着他听不懂的污言秽语，又无耻地推卸一切责任，甚至还在指责他存心引诱。

他开始懊悔。早知道会遭此一劫，当初就不该在这阴暗的巷口驻足。耽搁一晚上又怎样？城里的人又不是死绝了，为什么偏偏要找来历不明的可疑男人问路...

但丁用一记猛烈的深入打断了维吉尔走神的行为。猝不及防的刺激使他颓然地脖颈后仰，差点咬到自己的舌头。胸前两颗小小的果实无人问津，却在寒风的抚弄和身体的高度紧张下逐渐挺立。意识朦胧间他听见恶魔自胸腔深处发出意味不明的哼笑，紧接着那根占据肠道许久的阴茎抽离温暖的孔洞，黏腻的水声和着不断溢出的淫液，让年轻男孩羞愧的恨不得当场自尽。

然后在今晚，他第一次被堪称温柔地拉了起来。

很难想象为破坏而生的魔人之躯可以做出这番呵护玫瑰的举动，即使维吉尔发抖的下肢根本支撑不住疲软的身体，更别提跪在冰冷刺骨的雪地上。当男人炽热的手掌捧着他的脸颊，状似亲昵地把他拉近自己的下身时，维吉尔还抱有一丝隐秘的希望。

要结束了吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，任凭那双爪子描摹他的五官。年轻人无从知晓其中潜藏的缱绻爱意，只当这是父亲降下的福音。他终于可以逃离永无止境的折磨，一脚踏进死亡的馈赠中了。

殊不知这仅是另一场盛宴的开端。

但丁握着亟待释放的阴茎，在男孩脸上不怀好意地戳刺。性器的头部充当另类的画笔，被恶劣的主人按上俘虏的眉骨，滑过他的眼眶，鼻梁，最后抵上了含苞待放的唇。

“张嘴。”他低声蛊惑道，迎着“维吉尔”茫然无辜的眼神，险些控制不住地一插到底。

“如果你做的好，也不是不能放过你。”猎人轻轻拨动天平，加上猎物难以抗拒的砝码。

维吉尔安静地凝视近在咫尺的巨物，脸上还挂着男人留下的前液，混杂着自己后穴带出来的汁水——并非无所畏惧，而是不知所措。他感觉自己如同置身一滩浑浊的黑水，塞壬的歌声在耳边萦绕，怂恿着纯洁的羔羊做出无法挽回的罪行。他哽咽着想说“不”，可狡猾的上位者寻得他张口的破绽，略施巧劲便撬开了紧闭的唇齿。原本托着两颊的手化作残酷的刑具，用上了几乎要卸下他下巴的力度迫使口腔变作第二个供人出入的性器官，炽热膨胀的阴茎紧随其后，施暴者一个挺身，将粗长如铁杵的阴茎直直捣进了脆弱的喉管。

囊袋拍打在下颚的瞬间，维吉尔眼前一黑，彻底丧失了抵抗的能力。

强烈的干呕欲催使他的胃部一阵翻腾，他发出小兽濒死般的求救声，呜呜咽咽的样子让但丁想起了饱受情期困扰的母猫。

他金贵的嘴被充当成廉价的肉洞，像是几个硬币便可让过路人肆意亵玩的雏妓。现在维吉尔的整张脸都埋在男人下身茂盛的毛发丛中，属于另一个雄性的气味肆无忌惮地入侵他的鼻腔，连呼吸的权利都被剥夺，谁让可怜的处子还未习得在替人口交时换气的技能。即使口中的性器随着抽插的加速逐渐膨胀到骇人的尺寸，他也只能支起无力的手臂聊胜于无地推拒男人的大腿。

维吉尔几乎感受不到舌头的存在了。每当他试图动一动被压到失去直觉的舌头，都是在变相刺激那根逞凶的阴茎——舌尖扫过龟头和肉棒上青筋的曼妙触感是任何雄性都无法抗拒的诱惑。

与受害者游离在生死边界的痛苦相对立，但丁如至云端。“维吉尔”高热的口腔比之他敏感的小穴更能带给他无上的快感。本来他还打算让男孩细致地替他吮净阴茎上残留的爱液后再温柔地待他，不曾料到的是率先失控的人竟是自己。一想到眼前的人不过是魅魔一个拙劣的把戏，好不容易栽培起的那点同情心便消失的无隐无踪。

猎人将男孩散乱的碎发捋到脑后，露出他光洁的额头。

“我并不是很想看到你这张脸。” 但丁叹出一口热气，呼吸声愈发粗重。胯下动作却片刻不停，凶狠得仿佛要将囊袋也一并塞进去。

这会让我想起他。一个死人。

男人高潮的那一刻来的突然。事实上被当做泄欲道具的口腔内壁早已破皮渗血，魔人过多的精液从开了闸的马眼里喷薄而出，滚烫的温度溅在细小的创口上让维吉尔双腿抽搐着打颤，来不及吞咽的唾液混合精水顺着下巴滴滴答答混入凌乱的衣物；一部分顺着食道进入了痉挛的胃袋，更多的部分则溅射在他的面孔，黏稠带腥味的白浊糊满了精致的眉眼。

维吉尔弯着腰，呛进气管的精液让他几乎把肺部一并咳出。他暴露在外的皮肤泛着病态的潮红，情欲沾染的成分占多少不得而知，却在昭示这幅无暇的卷轴终究还是溅上了污点。

“我做的好吗？”鬼使神差的，维吉尔睁着泛红的眼，哑着嗓子质问凌虐他的凶手。

但丁点了点头，摸上他的脑袋。

“你做的很好。”他说，“但还可以更好些。”

骗子。

“为什么还没有结束。”维吉尔哭的上气不接下气，仿佛要流干前十六年强忍入腹的泪水。

“你到底还想从我这里得到什么？”男孩的委屈化作实质的大雨，在皎洁月光的照耀下满面污浊。眼泪打湿睫毛上凝固的精液，流进瞳孔里不分彼此。

圣洁和淫荡于此刻融合的恰到好处。

但丁从后方操着他，按着他的脑袋，将高傲折辱进冰冷的雪地里。他解除了魔人化，用人类的血肉之躯占有维吉尔——或者是扮作维吉尔的魅魔。

操他的。但丁难得在心里骂了句脏话。管他是谁呢？既然唐突无礼地出现在他的人生，就要做好引火上身的准备。维吉尔渴求力量，魅魔渴求精液，两者又有什么本质的区别？

而维吉尔，自私自利的维吉尔，也会问出“你想要的到底什么”这种一目了然的问题吗？

他发了疯地顶弄身下汁水淋漓的小洞，阴茎碾过撕裂又愈合的每一道褶皱。维吉尔在他看不见的地方被肏弄到吐出了舌头，像一只不服从管教的母犬。扑朔的情欲在年轻人身上点燃了火苗，而肃杀的冰雪和铺天盖地的绝望负责把它熄灭，告诫他你只配在交媾中收获疼痛。

但丁长舒一口气，每个毛孔都在诉说着快意，心中漏风的空洞却怎么也无法填补。他刻意延长性事的战线，欲望的火炉早已超出它所能承受的温度。

“你问我想要什么。”

他贴在男孩的耳边，拨弄着他幼小果实般的耳垂。

“我想要的一直是你。”

硕大的龟头擦过隐蔽的腺体，回应他的是从甬道尽头不断流出的春水，和男孩断在喉咙里的呻吟。

“只有你。”

自他的小腹升腾起一股难耐的热意。但丁倒吸一口凉气。他已经忍了太久。

“请你爱我，维吉尔。”

当热液冲刷内壁时，身下的人爆发出前所未有的悲鸣。魅魔的小腹以肉眼可见的速度膨胀，鼓起。他们都知道这并非是孕育新生命的精液。那些是属于维吉尔的。他卑劣的模仿者需要得到一点教训。

“就像神爱世人。把你的爱全部给我吧。”

他伸出手，替男孩合上泛白的双眼。暗巷里所有淫靡的噪声就此告一段落，取而代之的是令人发狂的寂静。

但丁将自己收拾得体面，临行前漠然地扫过倒在一团狼藉中的魅魔。他足够体贴了，甚至不忘替他凌乱的下身盖上遮羞的斗篷。

他久久凝视着升起的朝阳。

不管怎样痛苦的夜晚也会在这片寂静里迎来清晨。

而他早已学会不再期待。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 4V：我真的只是想问个路。


End file.
